I never tought I would say I love you
by Le Brocolle
Summary: Eso, eso era guerra… AU.


**Este anime me fascino y todos sus personajes me enamoraron! Obviamente tenía que escribir sobre ellos!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de ****Kairi Shimotsuki**** la historia es idea mía.**

* * *

Esas fuertes y bellas piernas, ese hermoso cabello dorado, esos hipnotizantes ojos azules, esa fuerte espalda, aquella dulce mirada que esa belleza le lanzaba desde el otro lado del aparador.

Estaba enamorado y quería que ella estuviera a su lado por toda la vida…

Levantándose, abandono su posición en cuclillas bajo la cual había estado observando a esa preciosura a través de la ventana del lugar. En su rostro se apreciaba su determinación, seria suya, sin importar que.

Girando en sus talones el joven se dirigió con paso largo y decidido hacia la entrada del lugar pero tan solo su mano toco la manija de la puerta su razón lo trajo de vuelta de golpe.

¿Pero que estaba pensando? No podía solo llegar a reclamarla así como así, ella tenía derechos y sentimientos; pero claro, primero tendría que pedírselo, más si aquellos niños que estaban con ella resultaban ser hijos suyos, aunque, aunque de eso no estaba muy seguro. Después de todo ella lucia joven, pero bueno también existen madres jóvenes ¿no?

El joven agito su cabeza sacando cualquier posible duda de su mente.

Ya había tomado una decisión, había estado visitando el lugar por ya una semana tan solo por el afán de verla, estaba convencido de sus sentimientos y de lo que quería.

Había incluso hablado con su padre acerca de la idea de tomarla en casa y el bondadoso hombre había aceptado con una sonrisa; después de todo aun era muy joven y no terminaba sus estudios aun como para ofrecerle un hogar propio, mas si ella aceptaba estar con él, estaba completamente seguro que haría todo lo que estuviese a su alcance para darle un hogar propio.

Además si su padre ya había dado su permiso, no necesitaba saber nada más, que importaba el idiota de Saizou o el escandaloso de Yuri.

Asintiendo para sí mismo, el joven tomo aire por última vez para después abrir la puerta del lugar y entrar con decisión, tan solo al entrar los ojos de ambos se encontraron y con un latido del corazón increíblemente fuerte, encontró de nuevo toda la motivación que necesitaba.

Se acerco a donde ella se encontraba con el corazón latiendo acelerado, ella solo le miro con inocencia y él se sintió titubeante por unos segundos.

Pero sus pasos ya lo habían llevado justo frente a donde estaba, sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojarse tomo aire de nuevo. Se puso de rodillas frente a ella sonriendo de forma tímida…

-¿Aceptarías vivir conmigo?- pregunto de forma queda pero con todo el cariño que sentía…

Ella le miro con esos brillantes ojos por unos minutos que al muchacho le supieron eternos…

¿Acaso había sido demasiado directo?

Alarmado recordó entonces que ni siquiera se había presentado, más no tuvo tiempo de dar su nombre cuando ella se abalanzo hacia él.

Cayendo ambos al piso el joven la miro con ojos llenos de esperanza…

¿Acaso…?

Acto seguido ella comenzó a lamerle las mejillas y todo lo que su larga lengua de Golden Retriever le permitía alcanzar de sus facciones.

La alegría inundo su pecho como un cálido océano haciéndole reír no solo por las cosquillas que la enorme criatura le provocaba con sus húmedas muestras de afecto sino también por su inmensa felicidad.

¡HABIA ACEPTADO! ¡ELLA HABIA ACEPTADO IRSE CON ÉL!

Usando sus codos para apoyarse, el joven logro retirar al enorme can para sentarse en el piso, dándole un afectuoso abrazo el joven disfruto de su momento…

-El primero de muchos…- murmuro el joven mientras el enorme animal solo agitaba la cola contenta.

-¿Oh así que planeas comprar mas Golden Retrievers?- pregunto una voz a lado de él con clara curiosidad.

Tomado con la guardia baja, el joven giro el rostro tan rápido que por un momento habría jurado escuchar un extraño sonido proveniente de su cuello. Más el joven no se topo con el rostro desconocido de la misteriosa voz sino con un par de botas, claro, él seguía al nivel del piso, pequeño detalle.

Alzando la mirada el joven recorrió las dos firmes piernas que seguían a aquellas botas de cuero, unos jeans negros protegían casi toda la piel de miradas indiscretas, más arriba el joven se encontró con, bueno, ham, se trataba de una mujer, de eso no había cupo de dudas, quizá no había cupo de forma literal; sintiendo el rostro arder y sabiendo cuanto se había detenido en esa sección el chico continuo levantando la mirada hasta encontrarse con dos fríos ojos azules que asemejaban las profundidades de un rio bajo una capa de hielo.

Perdió el aliento de forma leve para después ser invadido por un sentimiento de completo bochorno.

Levantándose de forma algo torpe el joven encaro a la mujer que le seguía mirando de forma atenta y hasta cierto aun curiosa, la mujer llevaba ambos manos en la cadera y su rostro se encontraba ligeramente inclinado a un lado. Viéndola con detenimiento era bastante bella…

Aclarando su garganta el joven aclaro sus pensamientos, no ese no era momento de estar…actuando, como el puberto que era….

-Me gustaría llevarme a este Golden Retriever- dijo de inmediato, incluso olvidando la pregunta que inicialmente la mujer había hecho.

-Oh ya veo, solo estas interesado en ella- respondió la mujer con una sonrisa, que quizá era demasiado fría e indiferente…

Bueno era difícil decirlo, los ojos de la mujer lucían bastante bien "guardados" de miradas analíticas y en cualquier caso se trataba obviamente solo de la vendedora, el joven ya sabía que tan frías podían ser las personas como ellas.

Tan solo la humanidad en general ya era lo suficientemente descorazonada para vender y abandonar animales sin tomar en cuenta sus sentimientos, ¿Qué podía esperar de aquellos que se dedicaban al negocio de venderlos?

El semblante del joven cambio de inmediato ante este pensamiento mostrando serio y frio, terminaría con todas esas ridículas formalidades que esa mujer le pidiera y se llevaría al amor de su vida fuera de ese infierno, quizá, en un par de meses lograra rescatar también a aquellos otros cachorros dentro de la tienda…

-En efecto, por el momento solo me encuentro interesado en ella…- respondió el joven a la pregunta de la mujer, su voz carente de cualquier indicio de timidez y con un tono indiferente –Así que si pudiera darme los papeles a firmar…

-Oh pero claro, sígueme por aquí…- respondió la mujer con una sonrisa, para después dar media vuelta y caminar hacia el mostrador.

…

¿Acaso había sido un brillo de maldad aquello que se había apreciado en los ojos de esa mujer?

Entrecerrando sus ojos, el joven acerco mas a la bella golden retriever que hasta ese momento había permanecido quieta a su lado, disfrutando de las caricias que su mano le había proporcionado bajo su peluda oreja.

Mirándola de forma desconfiada el joven se acerco al mostrador donde ella ya le esperaba con un par de papeles y una pluma frente a ella. El área del mostrador era aun más pequeña que el resto de la tienda, y el mueble como tal separaba el detrás de caja del resto de la tienda, el joven observo una puerta en la pared izquierda que rezaba "Solo personal autorizado".

La mujer se recargo en el mostrador mientras el joven se daba a la tarea de inspeccionar los permisos y otros documentos sobre la mesa, mirándola solo por el rabillo del ojo, el joven jamás perdió de vista a la peculiar mujer que en esos momentos tenia su completa atención en su peluda amiga.

-aww, por fin ha llegado tu momento ¿no chica? Tu guapo caballero en armadura de plata ha venido por ti- dijo la mujer en tono cariñoso, sus ojos dejando de ser dos pozos helados por tan solo un minuto.

Y, acaso había dicho ¿guapo caballero?

Esa mujer se estaba burlando no había duda alguna…

El joven apuro su trabajo sobre los papeles mientras la mujer se encontraba ya hasta jugando con la golden retriever quien no paraba de agitar la cola contenta.

-Hey, ¿Cuál es tu nombre chico?-

Mirándola de soslayo, el joven conecto mirada con la mujer que le miraba con una sonrisa desde su posición en el mostrador, su codo apoyado en el mostrador y sobre su mano su rostro.

-Sasuke Sarutobi- respondió el muchacho de forma cortante para de nuevo seguir e su labor, era extraño, no lograba ver el recibo de pago entre esos papales…

-Mucho gusto Sasuke, mi nombre es Anna- respondió la mujer con tono divertido.

El joven se detuvo de golpe en su intento de buscar el recibo, ¿acaso…?

-Me sorprende que hallas sido capaz de juntar el dinero necesario para comprarla, te vez muy joven…-

-¿Dónde está el recibo de pago?- le cortó Sasuke.

La mujer solo ensancho su sonrisa y en ese momento el joven supo que algo no estaba bien.

-Primero el dinero muchacho, después el recibo- respondió la mujer al tiempo que subía al mostrador y de "Ningún lugar aparente" sacaba el recibo de "pagado" mostrándoselo al joven en burla.

El joven solo atino a apretar los dientes mirando al ofensivo papel mecerse de un lado a otro frente a sus narices, de haber sabido que la dueña del lugar era una…

Suspirando de forma lenta, el joven volvió a mirar a la sonriente mujer con el ceño fruncido, habría jurado que la mujer seria más profesional.

Rebuscando en sus bolsillos el joven saco los cinco mil pesos que era el precio bajo el cual había sido colocada el amor de su vida y tendiéndoselos a la mujer el joven espero a que esta los tomara, más lejos de entregarle el recibo, la mujer solo le arrebato el dinero pero Sasuke ya había esperado esto…

Con rápidos reflejos el joven se abalanzó hacia el recibo en manos de la mujer tan solo para verse empujado por el pecho y arrinconado contra la pared que tenía detrás.

-Ah-ah…- canturreo la mujer de forma socarrona manteniendo su bota sobre el pecho del joven y el recibo lejos de su alcance –No puedes esperar que te dé el recibo cuando no me has pagado todo.

-¿De qué hablas?- exclamo el joven indignado, apartando la ofensiva bota con una mano y prácticamente abalanzándose al mostrador, la frustración le nublaba la razón, le hacia imposible pensar en otra cosa que no fuese lo injusta que era esa mujer, ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar en lo rápido que había actuado, ni en la fuerza que esta tenia…

Anna, como se había presentado la irritante mujer, rio de forma divertida y aprovechando el empuje del joven a su bota, se había deslizado del otro lado del mostrador cayendo de pie con ligereza y mirando al joven desde su lugar con sorna.

-No te molestes chico, eres tu quien al parecer se ha confundido- respondió la mujer comenzando a guardar todos los papeles en algún cajón del mostrador –El precio de esta chica, no son cinco mil, son diez mil…

Abriendo los ojos de sobremanera, el joven giro la mirada hacia el corral donde previamente había estado SU glden retriever para descubrir que…en efecto….

Pero ¡Cuando habían elevado el precio!

-¡Pero!...- grito el joven girándose de nuevo, mas cualquier protesta murió en sus labios al encontrarse el rostro de la mujer a tan solo centímetros del suyo, con esos fríos ojos azules penetrando en su alma.

La mujer se encontraba de nuevo sentada encima del mostrador con las piernas cruzadas, una sonrisa burlesca se apreciaba en sus labios, mientras en una mano sostenía el dinero del joven justo sobre su pecho.

-Ahora muchacho, toma tu dinero y márchate- respondió con una voz lenta y suave, que de no ser las circunstancias actuales, el joven la habría encontrado muy provocativa –Puedes regresar por ella si es que consigues el dinero necesario…

No podía ser, todo aquello no era nada más que una…

El joven apretó los dientes mirando a la mujer con desprecio mientras ella solo continuaba sonriendo, con una lentitud provocada por su ira reprimida el joven tomo el dinero en manos de la mujer y por solo un delicioso segundo se cuestiono que tan malo sería jalarla de esa mano, que aun reposaba en su pecho empujando un dinero que ya ni le importaba; haciéndola caer de cara primero al suelo…

Una fría y húmeda nariz lo saco de sus sádicos y vengativos pensamientos.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al momento que reparaban en la inocente mirada que se posaba delante de él, arrodillándose de forma lenta el joven sintió su ira fundirse en lka fría desolación.

No podrían estar juntos y todo por culpa de aquella fría bruja.

Acariciando su peluda cabeza el joven miro al enorme can con tristeza, jurándole vovler con la cantidad correcta y liuberarla de aquel lugar apenas con la rapidez suficiente de abandonar aquel lugar para no terminar agrediendo a la cruel mujer que se había atrevido a reírse de forma descarada de su promesa.

Sus pisadas hicieron eco en la tienda alertando casia todos los animales de su partida, más el rábico joven se había encargado de que el fuerte portazo lo recordara la bruja de hielo.

Tan solo al salir de de la tienda el joven de cabello castaño y ropas de color verde, apretó los puños con fuerza dejando salir un gruñido de su garganta casi animal, no podía creer que aquel día, ese momento que tanto había estado soñando hubiese sido arruinado por, por una banalidad como esa, por un descuido tan tonto como el ver mal el precio.

Un sonido en la superficie de la puerta alerto al joven que la mujer se encontraba ya cerrando el local, ni siquiera tuvo que girar la cabeza para mirar el letrero de "Cerrado" que en esos momentos colgaría desde el cristal. Con los dientes aun apretados emprendió camino a su casa; ya podía verlo venir, esos malditos notarían su estado de humor y como buenos bastardos se burlarían de él…

Pasando de nuevo frente el ventanal donde había estado toda la semana anterior admirando al amor de su vida, el joven se percato de un peculiar detalle que le hizo detener en sus pasos.

Ahí del otro lado del cristal, frente al corral donde se encontraba su princesa de cabellos dorados, la bruja de hielo se encontraba acomodando con una sonrisa en el rostro un letreo con grandes letras negras que rezaba "Se vende" y escribiendo debajo del mismo, con un marcador rojo, el precio al que era ofrecida la bella golden retriever de la que se había enamorado…cinco mil pesos.

Sus ojos crecieron por la incredulidad mientras su boca se abrió de forma parcial en completa indignación, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo ante la humillación y justo en el momento en que creyó perder toda señal de cordura, la terrible tirana dueña de la tienda de animales "Fenrir" giro con sorpresa hacia donde el miraba.

Ojos castaños se encontraron con profundos ojos azules, una oscura expresión llena de coraje e indignación se encontró con una de fingida inocencia y clara maldad.

Eso, eso era guerra…

* * *

**Bueno ya para la mitad de la historia, era un hecho de que sabían que se trataba de Sasuke ¿no? Espero les haya gustado y disculpen si Anna salió muy OoC.**

**No duden en dejar reviews!**


End file.
